Babysitting
by SnowySunrise
Summary: Madara used a jutsu which caused everyone to decrease their age leaving the Konoha 12 to turn into 5 and 6 year olds, besides Sasuke and Sakura. As Tsunade finds the cure to this, Sakura and Sasuke have to babysit them. Easy..not. Watch as they try to babysit all of the Konoha 12 while trying to work together!


Hi! This my 1st fanfic! So, I hope you guys like it!

I dont own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

"AHHH!" I screamed when I looked in the room. I just got up from my room sleeping, or so I think. Am I still dreaming or is this just real?

* * *

_The Fourth Shinobi World War just ended when Naruto did his Rasengan and Sasuke did his Chidori against Madara Uchiha, leaving him half dead. I'm so glad that the war is over. The Konoha 9 and me congratulated Sasuke and Naruto for defeating Madara Uchiha.  
_

_"Sasuke," someone said.  
_

_"Yes Tsunade," he answered  
_

_"You're coming back to Konoha, right," Tsunade asked.  
_

_"Why would I, I caused so much damage over the years," Sasuke answered...kind of.  
_

_"If you come with us now, we will only sentence you a few years," Tsunade compromised  
_

_Sasuke saw all of us give him smiles and nods to take Tsunade's offer. "I guess I could-" Sasuke agreed.  
_

_"YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Sasuke hugging tightly.  
_

_"Get off me dobe," Sasuke demanded.  
_

_"NEVER BEST FRIEND!" Naruto exclaimed happily.  
_

_"Ok...get off me **Best Friend**," Sasuke growled angrily causing Naruto to jump off of him.  
_

_"Aww, you called me your 'Best Friend'," Naruto mimicked.  
_

_"Shut up dobe," Sasuke demanded.  
_

_"You shut up," Naruto retaliated.  
_

_"My same old teammates," I sighed as they bickered.  
_

_"You think this is over...don't you," a dark voice mumbled out in the field.  
_

_"I do! You lost Marara, and we won...so GET OVER IT!" Naruto exclaimed.  
_

_"You guys are only familiar with your on power, if your in your younger form of yourself, then you wouldn't do all these powerful moves," Madara said to himself._

_"What are you talking about old man," Naruto shouted.  
_

_"I'll do that jutsu then, **Generations Decrease**!" Madara yelled.  
_

_"What the..." Naruto began, but never finished that sentence.  
_

_All of a sudden purple rays came out of Madara which were aiming at us. Then they stop right in front of us. The purple rays just went inside us making us frozen. "What are you doing!" Naruto yelled.  
_

_"Making you feel my wrath," Madara yelled.  
_

_Then we were all knocked out.  
_

_I woke up feeling different. I got up and went out of my tent. All I did was scream at the sight I saw.  
_

* * *

I saw all of the Konoha 11 look like they were 5 and 6 year olds (besides Sasuke and I), the senseis looked like they were teenagers, and Tsunade looked like she was in her yearly twenties.

"What happened," I exclaimed. I noticed I had long hair again. I most be 12! Just great!

"Madara used the Generations jutsu," Tsunade began. She looked a lot different. The only difference is that her chest, it was a lot smaller than it usually was, so that was scary.

"W-What happened to you Tsunade-sama," I stuttered.

"Sakura, I'm no different than I was before the decreasing of our ages," Tsunade spoke.

"Yeah right, your chest is A LOT smaller," Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut you brat!" Tsunade exclaimed angrily which caused Naruto to freak out.

"Your such a dobe," Sasuke commented which caused Naruto to stick his tongue out.

"So what happened to us," Sakura asked again.

"Madara used the Generations Jutsu, it makes us either increase our age or decrease. As you can see, he chose decrease," Tsunade confirmed.

"Your wrong Baa-chan! Decrease means when things goes up. Increase is when things go down. So Baa-chan, our ages increased-" Naruto explained.

"I can't deal with his stupidity right now Sakura, so can please you do me a favor," Tsunade asked pleadingly.

"I'm right on it," Sakura replied as she punched Naruto in the head really hard which caused him to make a crater in the ground. "You idiot, almost every word in that sentence was wrong," she yelled.

"Not that, but thanks though. If I did it, it would be child abuse," Tsunade explained. "Sakura, since everybody of the Konoha 12 are in this state, you and Sasuke are going to babysit them," Tsunade finished.

"NOOOOO!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

* * *

Srry if it is short, promise next chapter will be longer.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
